Leonhart
Summary The main character of this series. When a date with his crush goes wrong and he ends up involved in her family affairs, he obtains supernatural powers but is soon met with a choice, die, or protect the girl he currently likes. He took the obvious choice and here we are. Personality Calm yet explosive. Fun and serious. Perverted yet, well i got nothing here. one of the more mature of his group. He is carring and friendly, but a bit manipulative. He has control of his emotions in almost every circumstance. Has no boundaries when it comes to honesty and doesnt sugar coat things to the point people call him cruel. Pretty smart and has good judgement on most ocasions. Appearance Leonhart is a 16 year old light skinned somewhat chubby teenager. He has medium long messy redish brown hair and has a lot of facial hair tho not in the needed places to have a beard. He is 5'10 and has brown eyes. His casual attire is usually a rock or heavy metal band T-shirt, some shorts and some sandles. He has 2 different battle attires. His battle clothes are reminiscent of a victorian era style of dressing with his armor being medieval. His favorite and most powerful armor is pretty similar to the berserker armor from berserk (one of his favorite manga) Power & Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B | At least 6-C+ | High 6-A | Name: Leonhart (code name), Brian Leon, The Berserker of Destruction, '' '''Origin: High-School Fantasy' Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Swordsman, Human, God-Class level threat, The Destroyer Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, Martial Arts expert & Weapon Mastery '''(Created and perfected his own style of fighting with the help of ElSer which adapts to H2H or armed combat),Telekinesis' (can call his weapon from great distances), True 'Flight,' 'Soul Destruction, and '''Dimension Slicing (with Vanitas), Energy Manipulation (for offensive purposes like energy blasts, and defensive use like Force-Fields), Rage Power (the angrier he gets, the more powerful he gets), [[Berserk Mode|'Berserk Mode']] (if angered enough he'll go into an uncontrolable rage that temporarely boosts his powers, but leaves him a mindless killing machine that works and acts based on pure instincts) Probability Manipulation (defeated an oponent he has 0 probability of defeating) Gravity Manipulation (can increase and decrease the effect graviy has on someone or himself), Destruction (His ability as "The Destroyer" allows him destroy anything and everything beyond the concept of existence, dimensions and even nothingness and nonexistence get annihilated to the absolute point) True Godly [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] (Got erased by his own power and yet managed to regenerate), High [[Resistance|'Resistance']] to Quantum Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Space-Time Manipulation (his armor was built to resist or outright be immune to these abilities) Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Suvived an attack that destoyed an entire city block) | '''Mountain Level '(his slash destroyed mount fuji as collateral damage) | 'At least Island Level+ '(tanked an attack that was gonna destroy the carribean) '| Multi continent level+ '(Defeated an inquisitor. The same one that easily defeated IronSide) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Even the weakest warriors of the empire could fight at 12 billion times FTL speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Multi-Continent Class ' 'Durability: City Block Level | Mountain Level | At least Island Level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Infinite (The doctors say he doesnt need rest and can perform pretty much any action no matter how much energy is need for sad task) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his weapons, Planetary with all attacks except melee Standard Equipment: Vanitas (his favorite great sword) Intelligence: Combat Genius (can quickly analyze and come up with a way to counter his enemies abilities or advantages while in battle) Weaknesses: '''While he's angry he cant think straight and may end up attacking his allies. In his berserk mode, he produces too much energy for his body to handle. Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches